Tardes de fútbol
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: TAIORA. Sora acaba de triunfar en su carrera. Debería sentirse feliz, pero inevitablemente la nostalgia de un amor la invade. Los años pasan y sigue pensando en lo que pudo ser. Por otra parte, la noticia despierta los recuerdos de Tai.
1. Sora

**TARDES DE FÚTBOL**

Hay momentos en la vida que se supone que deben ser felices. Así nos los venden. Vamos alcanzando las metas, las particulares promesas de felicidad que tanto se anhelan durante años, y una vez que se llega alto aparece la pregunta ¿y ahora qué más? Pues más alto. Te puedes llegar a sentir estafada, porque… bueno, porque en el fondo no te sientes mejor. Ahora me doy cuenta de que lo peor es cumplir las metas, se necesitan nuevos retos cuanto antes para evadirse de la angustia que supone el paso del tiempo. Es por eso que he llegado alto, nunca fui ambiciosa, eso seguro. Creo que me he pasado la vida evitando los recuerdos. Siempre mirar para el futuro, nunca para el pasado, eso me lo enseñó Taichi.

Y ahora me invaden todos de golpe. Me pregunto cómo hubiera sido mi vida de tomar otras elecciones. Sé que es absurdo pensar en eso, pero también es inevitable que mi mente divague en los caminos que perdí.

Me vienen recuerdos y parece que aún fue ayer. Pero no es así, porque ayer fue mi primer desfile. Increíble ¿no?

Veinte minutos nada más, pero todo un logro para alguien de mi edad. Sí, la prensa no para de recalcar que soy la nueva promesa de la moda. Parece mentira. Creo que todos los que me conocieron llevando mi viejo casco azul se hubieran reído si les contara que quería convertirme en quien soy ahora mismo. Yo misma me hubiese reído. El casco lo sigo guardando, por cierto, junto con todo lo demás.

Sé que si alguien ve mi foto en el periódico, con ese pie de página en el que recalcan que la diseñadora Sora Takenouchi bien podría ser una de las modelos (a mi juicio exageran), se extrañará de escuchar que antes no me consideraban guapa. Sí, ya sé que la historia del patito feo es demasiado cliché pero también es cierta.

Nunca lo hacían, ni siquiera mi madre. Dicen que una madre siempre ve a sus hijos como los más guapos pero la mía me repetía constantemente que no parecía una chica. Siempre insistía para que me pusiera vestidos y dejara el fútbol. Mi madre odiaba ese deporte y por ese motivo llegué a creer que me odiaba a mí.

La gente pensaba que me gustaba llevar la contraria, intentaban tranquilizar a mi madre diciéndole que se me pasaría con la edad. Pienso que se equivocaban, nunca fue un acto de rebeldía, nada de eso. Lo único que quería era que mi madre me aceptara tal y como soy o, más bien, como era.

Y el fútbol, bueno, empecé a jugar al fútbol por un hombre: mi padre. Sé que mi padre hubiese sido feliz si yo me llamara Jin o Kaii y me pudiera enseñar a afeitarme en lugar de tener que hacerme trenzas o coletas. Al contrario que mi madre, él siempre me animó y yo quería contentarle. No sé muy bien el motivo, no sé si le quería más a él que a mi madre o si será por las teorías freudianas. Quién sabe, en cualquier caso, él fue quien me enseñó y después se fue de mi vida y sólo me quedó seguir practicando por si un día decidía volver.

Con el tiempo supe que por mucho que practicara no volvería, pero nunca dejé de entrenar a pesar de todo lo que tenía que soportar de mi madre y de los otros niños. Los niños pueden ser terribles, lo recuerdo bien y ahora, me parece realmente increíble que aguantara tanto.

Quizás fue porque era lo único que tenía, igual que ahora me acapara mi trabajo. En el fondo, no he cambiado tanto como parece. No fui una niña muy sociable, a menudo prefería estar sola pero con el tiempo me abrí a los demás. Aunque ahora también me gusta estar sola, a veces. Solía ser defensa, supongo que es algo que siempre me ha acompañado.

A pesar de su negativa, mi madre consintió que asistiera a clases de fútbol. Sé que lo hizo por mi terquedad, desconocía completamente el origen de mis motivaciones y me alegro de haberlas mantenido en secreto.

Las clases me permitieron practicar de una manera más regular. El fútbol era y sigue siendo sobre todo un deporte masculino. Supongo que a nadie le extrañará oír que fuera de las clases los niños no siempre me dejaban jugar con ellos. Únicamente les interesaba cuando les faltaba gente y se picaban siempre que me hacía con el control del balón. Supongo que es cierto que las mujeres tienen que demostrar diez veces más.

Yo nunca me quejé, solo me acostumbré.

Ni siquiera veía que era injusto. Pese a no entenderlo, nunca me paré a pensar que las cosas podían ser diferentes, en fin, era una niña.

Las cosas mejoraron cuando conocí a Taichi. Él fue el primero que me habló como si yo no fuera una chica, o, más bien, que no creyó que fuese un problema. Ni cuando estaba en grupo, que era el momento en el que más crueles eran los niños. Y no hay que olvidar que el fútbol es un deporte de equipo. A veces a Taichi se le olvidaba eso, pero era el mejor amigo del mundo.

Siempre lo será.

Íbamos a la misma escuela pero la primera vez que hablé con él fue en el mismo parque al que acudiríamos tantas tardes.

—No puedes jugar —dijo sin presentarse si quiera. Taichi a veces era así.

Con esa frase automáticamente lo clasifiqué como un niño molesto más. Inmediatamente me sorprendió, siempre lograba hacerlo.

—Te vas a hacer daño con esos zapatos —señaló. Yo asentí. Llevaba tiempo pidiendo a mi madre que me comprara unos sin éxito —. Yo me lastimé una vez… ¡No me dolió, claro! —se apresuró a corregir con orgullo y después me enseñó las cicatrices de sus golpes—. Si quieres te doy unos míos que tengo guardados, estoy creciendo tanto que apenas los usé.

—¿Me los darás? —Taichi asintió sonriente — ¿No crees que las chicas no deben jugar al fútbol?

—¿Por qué? Quería que los usara mi hermana… pero creo que no va a poder ser. Así que son tuyos si quieres.

Recuerdo ese pequeño gesto como el culpable de que me encariñara con él de por vida.

Taichi pertenece a ese tipo de personas que los demás buscan agradar. Uno de esos chicos populares, los buenos deportistas suelen serlo. Y como yo —inexplicablemente —le agradaba a él, de repente le empecé a agradar a todo el mundo. Cada vez se metían menos conmigo, mi único obstáculo seguía siendo mi madre.

El problema era que Taichi no sólo era mi mejor amigo, él era el mejor amigo de todo el mundo. Esa era la impresión. Llegaba al parque y pronto se formaba un corro a su alrededor de chicos que le robaban mi atención. Yo esperaba apartada a que los ánimos se calmaran y él se acercase a mí y me dijera "Ei, ¿qué tal?". La espera merecía la pena. A veces Taichi se distraía de los chicos y mientras ellos no paraban de hablarle, él llevaba la vista hacia mí y sonreía. Eso me hacía sonreír también.

Fue extraño, porque dejó de molestarme ser la única chica del equipo. Me empezó a gustar porque eso era lo que me distinguía del resto de sus admiradores.

Una tarde que llovía y no podíamos jugar, decidimos ir al cine. Solo nosotros, creo que fue el primer plan que hicimos lejos de aquel parque. Quizás tenga distorsionados los recuerdos, porque si pienso en críos de esa edad se me hace difícil creer que tengan esas conversaciones, o quizás me haya hecho mayor y haya olvidado lo mucho que odian los niños que los infantilicen. En cualquier caso, la verdad es que con Taichi se podía hablar. Puede que solo fuese conmigo, pero se podía hablar.

—Me recordó a ti, Billy Elliot —me dijo.

Yo me sorprendí porque también me había sentido identificada y no esperaba que él se diese cuenta.

—¿Por ser una chica en un deporte de hombres?

—Sí, por eso mismo —admitió alegremente.

—A mí me recordó a ti —. Taichi, al que recuerdo como un niño muy curioso, no tardó en preguntar el motivo —. Cuando se enfrenta al padre, que le tiene que aceptar sí o sí. Tú eres así, eres fuerte.

Taichi me miró con cariño y se echó a reír, lo que provocó que me ruborizara como si hubiese dicho la mayor tontería del mundo.

—Tú también eres fuerte. Mucho más que yo, pero todavía no lo sabes.

Todavía lo recuerdo como una de las cosas más bonitas que me han dicho jamás.

Entonces ya le quería, mucho antes de nuestras aventuras en el Digimundo, pero no creo que me diese cuenta de ello. Allí Taichi se convirtió en un líder para el resto, otra vez, pero yo era mucho más importante y nunca dejó de demostrarlo.

Quizás no estuviese realmente enamorada, pero cuando pienso en el primer amor me viene a la cabeza él. Con sus once años y su sonrisa traviesa.

Después de ese verano nos unimos mucho más. Más niños compartieron con nosotros esa experiencia, ni siquiera poseía ya la exclusividad de ser la única chica, pero nosotros seguíamos teniendo algo más: el fútbol.

Pasábamos todas las tardes en el mismo parque, aunque con el tiempo hicimos otros planes. A veces simplemente se nos iba el tiempo hablando en un banco. No parece nada del otro mundo, pero viniendo de alguien tan inquieto como Taichi es mucho.

No recuerdo nuestras conversaciones. No soy capaz de recordar nada, salvo su cara y cómo me sentía cuando hablaba con él. Mi lugar seguro. Ya no era la niña solitaria de antes, pero nadie se podía comparar a él.

Echo de menos esa ilusión, como me sentía todos los días al saber que le volvería a ver pronto, saber que nos reiríamos juntos. Quererme sólo porque él fuese bueno conmigo.

No sé exactamente cuando fue, pero las cosas se torcieron un poco. A nuestro alrededor, chicos y chicas empezaban a coquetear unos con otros, a avergonzarse de… sus sentimientos, supongo. Nosotros parecíamos distintos, no sé si lo éramos. Para el resto del mundo se hizo evidente que nos gustábamos, aunque nunca hablamos de ello.

Yo no quería que Taichi fuese mi novio ni nada por el estilo, en ese sentido seguía siendo una niña, pero tampoco lo quería compartir.

—El que es muy guapo es Taichi. Deberíamos ir a verle jugar al fútbol alguna vez… — Oí comentar a mis compañeras.

No lo pude soportar ¿Y si se enamoraba de alguna de ellas y dejaba de pasar el tiempo conmigo?

Por suerte, Taichi no parecía interesado en nadie. Tampoco en mí.

O eso creí cuando accidentalmente escuché una conversación entre él y otro chico del equipo.

—¡Sora no es mi novia! Es como si fuera un chico…

Taichi intentó explicarme tal desafortunado comentario. Quizás un año antes no me hubiese incomodado, pero dada la situación y que mi cuerpo acaparaba comentarios por ser de desarrollo tardío, me hizo mucho daño.

—Sora, sólo intentaba decir que no te puedo ver de ese modo. Porque eres mi amiga, me refería a eso. No a que parezcas un chico, ni nada por el estilo. Es evidente que no.

—¿Y por qué no me puedes ver así? ¿Soy fea?

—Ehh… no. Pero, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Quieres que te acose o algo por el estilo?

—No. Yo no lo sé, lo siento —dije entrecortada. Me sentía tan avergonzada.

Después de eso no volvimos a mencionar el tema. Seguimos siendo amigos e ignorando lo que todos esperaban que fuésemos y yo, poco a poco, me di cuenta de que también quería que pasara.

Hubiese sido el mejor momento para atreverse pero aun hoy, casi veinte años después, sigo teniendo las mismas dudas. Es como si no hubiese aprendido nada desde entonces.

Yo quería mantener lo que teníamos, algo realmente valioso, lo único con sentido para mí y por eso mantuve el secreto. Además, no podía prevenir lo que pasaría.

La temporada acababa y yo ya sabía que solo me quedaba un año más en ese equipo. Reconozco que con los años se hicieron más presentes las diferencias. Los chicos me superaban en fuerza, aunque pocos alcanzaban mi nivel de técnica.

Cuando finalizase el año, tendría que llevar una hora de trayecto al día para poder estar en el equipo femenino más cercano. Tenía miedo a que eso nos distanciara pero Taichi me había enseñado a no preocuparme por las cosas con tanta antelación.

Una tarde, me puse el broche en el pelo que él me había regalado para que me lo viera puesto y supiera que, a pesar de todo, me gustaba.

Cuando llegué al parque, todos estaban rodeando a Taichi y dándole la enhorabuena. Yo no entendí nada hasta que otro chico se me acercó y me lo dijo.

—Vino un ojeador y les ha gustado. Lo van a meter en la cantera del F.C Tokio.

Ni siquiera le felicité, me marché de allí lo antes que pude y lloré en la calle porque no quería que mi madre me viese llorar. Las personas pasaban por la acera sin percatarse de mi presencia, lo cual me hizo sentir que mi sufrimiento no importaba nada. La verdad es que lloré más fuerte aún, por lo tonta que era al llorar por los logros de mi mejor amigo.

Llegó el último partido que jugaríamos Taichi y yo juntos. No quise participar, me excusé al entrenador, le dije que me encontraba mal y que eran cosas de mujeres. Nunca hubiese utilizado esa excusa, pero sabía que era lo mejor para que no hiciera preguntas.

Observé el partido sin poder apartar los ojos de Taichi. En el campo se hacían evidentes las cualidades que le hacían destacar. Nunca se rendía, nunca dudaba y no parecía tener miedo. Cuando estaba con él era como si parte de esos talentos se transfirieran.

Empecé a recordar cómo eran las cosas antes de que él llegase a mi vida. Volví a llorar, pero esa vez silenciosamente, apenas resbalaron dos lágrimas porque ya no me quedaban más.

Pero Taichi se dio cuenta, porque él siempre se daba cuenta cuando se trataba de mí. No estaba enfadado por no haberle felicitado, solo parecía preocupado.

—Cuando te vayas no podré soportarlo —le confesé sin mirarle a los ojos.

—No digas eso, eres mucho más fuerte que yo —dijo, como si le dolieran mis palabras.

—No es cierto. Siempre me fijo en ti para saber cómo seguir… Todo lo que hago es porque estás cerca. Ya nada tendrá sentido cuando no estés.

—Sora, eres muy grande. Eres la mejor chica que conozco y sé que te irá bien.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, creo que fue la primera vez que lo hacía, y estuvimos en silencio hasta que fue demasiado tarde como para seguir fuera de casa. Hubiese alargado ese momento, a pesar del llanto interior, porque era de los dos.

Sé que mis sentimientos pueden parecer exagerados pero yo me entiendo. Desaparecía todo lo que me hacía especial —a mis ojos— para Taichi. Era el fin de nuestras tardes de fútbol, la infancia a la que sobrevivimos juntos, una etapa que sigo recordando como la mejor de mi vida. Pero solo las tardes con él, el resto no tanto.

A pesar de todo lo que le quería, le fallé. Después de ese día dejé el fútbol para siempre. Lo cierto es que sin él ya no tenía sentido, mi vida, que giraba en torno a agradarle, dejó de tenerlo.

Han pasado muchos años y sigo sin poder explicarme porque a veces pienso en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Todo me va bien, como nunca pensé que iría. Y sé que puede parecer extraño, pero a pesar de mis logros profesionales y sentimentales, sigo queriendo volver a esas tardes de fútbol.

* * *

><p><strong>Os voy a confesar una cosa, creo que es el fic en el que más cariño he puesto hasta ahora. Espero que se note el resultado y si no es así…¡qué se le va a hacer! Si no les agradó, me gustaría saber qué puedo hacer para mejorarlo.<strong>

**Se lo dedico a quienes tengan amores que pudieron haber sido y no fueron y de vez en cuando se acuerden de ellos. Esto lo sabe muy poca gente, pero mis padres hubieran acertado de pleno si me llamasen "Nostalgia" (morriña que le decimos en mi tierra). Menos mal que son personas con gusto y no lo hicieron.**

**Pero se lo dedico especialmente (aunque tal vez no lea esto nunca) a Goshujin Sama porque… él sabrá por qué jajaja. No, en serio, porque leí Taioras suyos y él siempre se leyó mis fics y este es el primer 100% Taiora que hago, aunque sea triste.**

**No lo tengo escrito, pero a lo mejor me animo a hacer una segunda parte desde el punto de vista de Tai.  
><strong>


	2. Tai

Escribo estas palabras que tal vez sobren. No fueron pocas las veces en las que pensé dejar el relato con la voz de Sora, con una parte incompleta de la historia, como al fin y al cabo es la vida… llena de pequeños rincones que inventarnos. Debemos hacerlo para no volvernos más locos. Para dejar de pensar en lo que no fue… nos convencemos con argumentos lógicos de que nos hemos quedado con la mejor parte y miramos adelante con una sonrisa.

Sé que muchos saben de lo que hablo

Sin embargo…

**TARDES DE FÚTBOL**

No tiemblo al decir que si contase mi vida en estas líneas parecería que tengo el doble de años de los que indica mi partida de nacimiento. Y que aparento la mitad. No se trata de una actitud arrogante, no tengo motivos para decir lo contrario. Fijándome en la gente, me doy cuenta de que a todos les llega un momento en el que dejan de intentar algo grande. Los sueños se van volviendo más pequeños hasta que tu mayor expectativa es poder irte de vacaciones el próximo año, que haga buen tiempo el fin de semana, que tu hijo no suspenda o que tu equipo de fútbol gane. Lo sé porque cuando marcaba un gol siempre echaba la vista al público. No puedo explicar por qué era algo tan importante para ellos, pero para mí sus gritos eran la mejor motivación.

Hace ya mucho tiempo de eso, pero nunca he dejado de correr. A la gente le explico continuamente que no hay ningún pacto con el diablo, pienso que es por no permitir que mis sueños empequeñezcan. Busco la superación, algo mejor. Mi lema es "siempre hacia adelante".

Cualquiera que me conozca un poco, se hubiese asustado al verme esta mañana, en el salón de mi casa, sin poder probar el desayuno. Yo mismo no me reconozco.

Es una de esas veces en las que, simplemente, los lemas no funcionan.

No con ese nombre frente a mí.

He conocido a tantas personas que apenas puedo recordar cómo se llaman, sus caras o procedencia. Para eso soy un desastre. Los datos solo dan problemas. Yo recuerdo emociones. Y olores.

"Sora" leí incrédulo.

Era ella, pero no era como recordaba o solía imaginar. Necesité varios minutos para examinar la foto que encabezaba el artículo ¿Era posible que aquella niña con el pelo aplastado y los pantalones embarrados se hubiese convertido en la estilosa mujer de la fotografía? Aunque para mí siempre fue hermosa.

Sabía, siempre supe, que llegaría lejos pero jamás imaginé esto. Simplemente, no encaja con lo que yo creí que ella quería. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

Oí que quieren construir sobre el parque en el que solíamos jugar. Fue como si la noticia me quemase. No me tomo por alguien especialmente nostálgico, pero para mí será cómo si echasen cemento sobre mi infancia. A veces aun sigo desviándome para pasear sobre él. Lo hago despacio, como si esperase encontrarme con el niño que era, como si esperara cruzarme con ella. Como si fuésemos a pasar la tarde sentados hablando en el banco de la esquina, el lugar donde una vez me esforcé en escuchar. Quizás, si ella decidiera sentarse, ya no necesitaría correr nunca. Podría alegrarme de nuestras vacaciones juntos, el fin de semana en el campo… ¿es esa la respuesta? ¿Es poder compartir lo que hace grande esas pequeñeces?

Es algo que he buscado, pero nunca lo pude saber. No se puede ganar en todo.

En mis días como futbolista, nunca puse freno y supongo que algunas cosas se quedaron en el campo. Solo quería ganar. Ganar todo el tiempo. Tenía que ser el primero, inalcanzable, alguien que todos quisieran imitar… un ídolo

No sé cuándo apareció esa necesidad pero sospecho que ocurrió al poco de nacer mi hermana. Recuerdo la exigencia de tener que estar ahí para cuidar de ella. De cómo a su lado dejaba de parecer tan pequeño. Sé que hay niños que desarrollan celos en momentos así, pero yo descubrí algo mejor que llamar la atención por necesitar cuidados. Ser necesario me satisfacía mucho más.

El fútbol fue de esas cosas inexplicables, casi destinadas. Decían que era el mejor. No necesitaba ni un segundo para saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Nunca dudaba. Excepto cuando se trataba de ella.

Con ella era distinto. Hubiese necesitado años para entenderlo realmente. Tal vez aun los necesite.

Tardé un poco en darme cuenta de lo poco que importan los partidos ganados. El mayor ganador es el que se lleva a la chica. Supongo que son éxitos diferentes, era imposible saber que me seguiría acordando aun hoy.

Voy a poner de excusa mi juventud. Con inocencia pensaba que me encontraría personas tan especiales continuamente, que no era algo tan grave alejarse.

Sora parecía saber la verdad, quizás porque ya había perdido antes a alguien.

Hay personas que son irremplazables.

Sora y yo éramos muy diferentes. Ella no se dejaba conocer fácilmente, solía estar sola. Recuerdo que me acerqué porque quería integrarla, que fuese parte del equipo. Pronto valoré que quisiera estar conmigo.

Todos los días se quedaba mirándome a distancia, como si esperase su turno. Aunque me hubiese gustado que ella viniera alguna vez.

Jugábamos juntos y a veces nos quedábamos hablando hasta que se hacía tarde. Cada vez se nos hacía más tarde.

Sora solía preferir hablar de cosas que no existían, de cosas que ninguno conocíamos.

―¿Y si tuvieras una granja?

―Sería divertido. Me encantan los animales –contestó. Yo sonreí, era el mejor modo de saber cosas de ella sin que lo viese una amenaza.

―Pero olerías muy mal. Una vez fui de excursión a una.

―Seguro que te acostumbras. Tampoco es que los olores de la ciudad sean lo mejor del mundo.

―Vale. Me has convencido. Te toca.

―¿Si te perdieras en una isla? –Sora solía hacer preguntas de este estilo. Quería estar en cualquier otra parte ―. No sabes ni cuándo ni cómo vas a volver.

―¿Estoy solo?

―No, pero… nada de padres.

―Pues… creo que sabría lo que hacer. Conseguiría que todos estuvieran contentos y seguros.

―¿Cómo? –preguntó desafiante ― ¡No hay nada en la isla! Lo pones demasiado fácil.

―No lo sé, pero lo haría. Viviríamos muchas aventuras, podría estar bien ¿Y si te hicieras pirata?

Al final, no nos hicimos piratas ni vivimos en una granja pero sí que nos perdimos en una isla. Aquello nos unió todavía más y se hizo presente que Sora era más fuerte de lo que ella creía.

Seguimos creciendo, entre tardes de fútbol y conversaciones sin más objetivo que pasarlo bien. De repente, parecía que Sora no podía ser simplemente mi amiga. Todos me preguntaban si ella me gustaba, si la quería. Yo pensaba que ella era importante para mí, no era un amigo cualquiera, pero tenía algunos problemas con las clasificaciones.

Retrasaba las despedidas porque sabía que ella no quería irse. A menudo decía como si fuese la primera vez que lo revelaba que no tenía otra cosa que no fuera el fútbol o yo.

Después era como si no se acordara de contármelo.

―Sabes que lo mismo que nos unió nos separará pronto.

―¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunté.

―El año que viene ya no podré jugar en este equipo. Soy una chica, aunque se te olvide.

―Ya te expliqué mis palabras, no seas rencorosa. No te preocupes ¿eh?, vamos al mismo colegio y además tenemos amigos en común. Nos seguiremos viendo.

―No será igual.

Me dolía que creyera eso.

―No lo pienses, Sora. Siempre hacia delante ¿vale? Eres buena en esto y puedes ser mejor.

Al final, como ella predijo, lo mismo que nos unió nos separó.

Los chicos sabíamos que venía un ojeador, aunque el entrenador no había avisado a Sora porque no querían niñas. Yo no le conté nada tampoco, temía fracasar y que ella supiese que no era lo suficiente bueno.

Cuando ya pensaba que había perdido mi oportunidad, aquel hombre se acercó y me pidió el teléfono de mis padres. Inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre mí mis compañeros sin que me diese tiempo a pensar en por qué quería el teléfono.

Aquella noche llamé a Sora, pensando en que se alegraría más que ninguno.

―Sora no está ¿Quién eres?

―Tai.

―¿Tai? –escuché con un tono significativamente más alto ―¿Pero no está Sora contigo?

―Estaba… era por si ya había llegado –mentí apartando el teléfono temiendo otro grito.

No pude dormir. No estaba acostumbrado a pensar, pero no podía parar de preguntarme cosas sobre el futuro. Pensaba dónde había pasado Sora la tarde, si seguía enfada por haberle regalado aquel broche, pensé en cómo disculparme de nuevo. Pensaba si de verdad seguiríamos siendo amigos.

Al día siguiente supe que Sora no estaba enfadada, pero su fingida sonrisa me hizo sentir culpable. Me parecía tan absurdo querer disculparme por mi suerte.

Ella ni siquiera quiso jugar juntos por última vez. Después del partido nos despedimos de aquel lugar y cerramos una etapa.

―Es una gran oportunidad –dije, ni siquiera sabía por qué necesitaba dar explicaciones.

―Lo es. Es lo mejor que podía pasar.

No lo entendía. Si estábamos de acuerdo en que era algo bueno ¿Por qué estábamos tan tristes?

Estuvimos en silencio mucho tiempo, yo deseaba irme cuanto antes porque quería llorar y no quería que se diera cuenta.

Me frotaba los ojos con cuidado de que ella no se percatara. Me habría muerto allí mismo si me notara débil. Así que evité hablar o mirarla. Me di cuenta de que ya nada sería como antes, de que Sora había tenido razón todo el tiempo, como siempre la tenía.

―Nos van a pasar grandes cosas–le dije, necesitaba hacerlo porque quería dejar de dudar― Tenemos toda una vida por delante.

Y así ocurrió. No paré de acumular éxitos en los años siguientes, exceptuando algún tiempo rebelde. Seguí viendo a Sora, íbamos al mismo instituto pero ya no teníamos las tardes de fútbol. Solo recuerdos. No tenía tiempo para eso. Admito que no hice esfuerzos en hablar tan a menudo como antes, y ella, estoy seguro de que solo esperaba a que yo me acercara. Por eso fui tan estúpido de creer que no era necesario hacerlo, que las cosas jamás cambiarían, que me esperaría cien años. No me di cuenta de mi error hasta que la vi con mi gran rival y amigo.

Y ya se sabe, el que gana es el que se lleva a la chica.

**Bueno, espero que la frase final a nadie le parezca machista… Mi intención no es otra que expresar que hay éxitos mucho más importantes que una carrera.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? **


End file.
